I am Mr Stoppable
by captainkodak1
Summary: Now, Ron's father talks about his son.
1. Default Chapter

Hi I am Mr. Stoppable.

Greetings, I am Mr. Stoppable, my wife and I have one child, a boy. Ronald Dean Stoppable is our only child. Ronald attends Middleton High School. He is not the best student but he is passing for the most part. He would not be passing at all if it was not for his best friend Kim. Kim Possible, a cheerleader and honor student at the high school. Kim and Ronald have been friends since Pre-K. The two of them make an odd pair. They could not be any more different. Ronald isn't lazy, but he doesn't have anything close to the drive Kim does. Ronald's motto is "never be normal." He tries very hard to live up to that motto. Kim and Ronald are Team Possible. They travel the world fighting hi-tech villains. Some people wonder how Ron is a member of a team that does such important work. I do know that these same people sell Ronald a little short. He may not be a graceful, strong or talented as other people, but there is no one on this earth more dedicated to helping and protecting Kim. Because of this through sheer determination he fights, protects, looks after Kim quite successfully.

The two of them spend practically all of their time together. My wife and I wondered if the friendship would grow into maybe something more. That was until another young man came into Kim's life. His name was Josh Mankey. Ron did not like him and refered to him a great deal as Monkey. Apparently Kim was very taken with Josh and asked Ron's help in meeting Josh. Ron was crushed. But he feelings for Kim went beyond his own feelings. He helped Kim as much as he could. I could tell it was tearing him up inside. Sometimes he would come back from having a dinner with Kim's family. He would be upset. When I asked him what was wrong all he would say is something about Kim talking about Josh. I have never been as proud of my son as I was then. When I asked him about talking to Kim, he said no he would handle it, besides for him, Kim's happiness was more important. I was helping him clean his room one day while he was on a mission and his diary fell off his desk. I could not help reading what was on the page. It said "It hurts so much to see Kim with another guy. I love her so much but, I can't tell her. She means too much to me. She likes Josh. I want her to be happy. I read somewhere that "If you love something, let it go free, if it comes back to you it is yours forever, if it doesn't then it was not to be". I am going to let Kim go free, if she ever comes back to me, then I know she will be with me. If not, then I will live with that." I realized then that my son had made a very mature decision. I put his diary back and supported him as best I could.

Kim's relationship with Josh ended. I found out later than Josh said something about Ron that made Kim very angry. She realized who Josh was and who Ron was. She could never count on Josh, yet she knew that she could always no matter what the "stitch" was that she could count on Ron. After that incident with Josh, Kim and Ron became more than friends. My wife and I could see the difference in Kim when she was over at our house. It was the way she talked to Ron, there was a certain tone of voice that she used. The way her eyes would light up when she saw Ron. I know Ron is taking his time. He wants the relationship to grow slowly. He has realized, that when you love something, and you let it go free, when it comes back to you, that love is very special.

* * *

After I wrote **_Mr. Dr. Possible_**, I knew that I would have to do Ron's father. I most likely will not do the ladies. Since I am a man, I do not think I could get into the mindset of the mothers. Since I am a father of a daughter and a son, I could get into the mindset of the fathers. I hope you enjoyed this both of these.


	2. chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

Greeting my friends, I thought I might speak to you again of my son, Ron Stoppable and his friend Kim Possible. The two of them have become quite close. Several things have occurred that has brought this to into being. First, we found out that the breakup between Kim and Josh had been mutual and there were no bad feelings. Second, Kim and Ron were on a mission to a scientist lab to keep Drakken from stealing something. During the fight Kim got some kind of chip on her neck that controlled her emotions. Ron unknowingly had picked up the control unit and was playing with it causing Kim to go through a number of emotions. Later, after Kim had taken the control unit home her brothers were playing with it and left it on the "LOVE" setting.

Well, as we found out later, the device doesn't force emotions on someone, just enhances them. Well, Kim must have started some feelings for Ron as now those feelings were a full blown crush were Kim chased Ron all over school. Ron told me later it "totally freaked me out". I know he liked Kim but this was such a change from her. Well, they went on a date with the chip running Kim in love at full force. By the time all of this was over Kim was not under the influence of the chip anymore and both had realized the full measure of their feelings for each other.

All was going well until Kim was badly injured on a mission. The Global Justice teams contacted us as soon as possible. They took us to the hospital, where Kim's parents had already arrived. Mr. Possible told us later they found Ron in a near panic standing beside Kim's bed. She was not waking up and Ron would not leave her side. He had been injured but did not want to leave Kim even to receive medical treatment himself. That was my Ron, caring for others before or even caring at all for himself. Mr. Possible was able to talk Ron into letting the doctors help him, for that I am in his debt. We arrived shortly after that. We were able to get Ron to eat and clean up. He refused to go home and every extra moment was spent at Kim's side. One evening, the wives had gone down to get something to eat, go outside for a few minutes. Mr. Possible and I stayed with Ron. Ron was dozing fitfully beside the bed. Mr. Possible came over to me and gave me a hug. He said to me "Mr. Stoppable, I am very thankful for your son, he saved my daughter's life. He is a fine, strong young man. I am pleased that he cares for my daughter. I have come to know and love him as a son." I replied "Mr. Possible, your daughter is very special to my son and to my wife and I. We love her as the daughter we never had."

A little while later we saw Kim begin to stir. Before Mr. Possible and I could even move Ron was up at her side calling her name. She turned to Ron and opened her eyes. Mr. Possible held our breaths as the two of them looked at each other. Ron said "Hi". Kim smiled and said "Hi". The she reached up slowly to touch his face. He held on to her hand and pressed it against his face as if savoring every second of her touch. Our wives came in at that point and joined us. They resisted the urge to rush to Kim's side as they saw the expressions on the two young people. Words were flowing between my son and Kim yet not a word was said. After a few minutes we joined the couple and celebrated the start of Kim's recovery. I now have two young people to be very proud of; my son and my new daughter.

I appreciate all the reviews and e-mail that I have been receiving. I really enjoy working with the "I am" series.


End file.
